


Take a Chance

by Zeram



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: The ABBA Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-03-21
Updated: 1997-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Zeram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blair and Jim try to start a relationship, they discover difficulties.  Can Blair find a way to convince Jim to try again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance

this story was finished after the death of Pro. Arturo on Sliders :-( I was kinda sad at the time so I apologize in advance for typos and plot holes 

this story is in response to the ABBA challenge. J/B rated s for sappy :) 

## Take A Chance On Me

by Summer Rain  


"Jim, we need to talk" 

"Uh, okay Chief, later though, I gotta run over to the station" and with that Jim was out the door. 

*Ughh! I finally get the nerve to tell him and he's running off* Blair sighed and shook his head. He just couldn't win. 

He really needed to talk to Jim this morning, now he wished he hadn't been screaming so loudly at the concert the night before, he knew that his voice would not last until the evening when Jim came home from work. 

Jim rushed to the truck. He felt like crap lying to the kid but he was pretty sure he already knew what Blair wanted to discuss. Ever since their discussion a few weeks ago he had been avoiding Blair. It was getting harder and harder to do. God, how he wanted Blair. It was beyond that, he_needed_Blair, he loved Blair. And that was the problem. He didn't want to hurt Blair.  
  
  


Blair had been going on and on about some study he had done. Jim just sat watching him. When Blair got rolling on a topic his face became so animated...and his enthusiasm! Jim had smiled causing Blair to ask what he was smiling about. 

Jim still distracted had said "You, you're so beautiful" the gasp from the other man snapped him back into focus. 

"Blair, I'm sorry..." 

"No, Jim it's alright...Do you really think I'm beautiful?" 

Jim smiled even now at the image of Blair blushing as he asked the question and placed his hand on top of Jim's. Jim had taken the smaller hand in his and placed a kiss on the palm of Blair's hand. Blair had come around the table then as Jim stood and they had kissed.  
  
  


Jim had gotten lost in the taste of Blair. And that again was the problem. Jim even now was upset at himself for zoning out at the time. Blair had tried to reassure him but he was still upset. His jaw clenched thinking about it. 

He was embarrassed and frustrated. If he couldn't even kiss Blair how could he hope for anything further with him. It would not be fair for Blair to enter into a relationship where any intimate contact would lead to a zone out. He didn't want to hurt Blair. From what little Blair had let slip about his childhood, it seemed that Blair's experience with men was that they dated Naomi for a while and then disappeared. Just a series of disappointments. 

*I don't want to be another disappointment in Blair's life* 

Jim spent the rest of the day lost in thought. When he got back home to the door of the loft he caught the tail end of what sounded like 70's music. It always amazed Jim at people's fascination with the 1970's. 

*Blair probably barely remembers the 70's* Jim smiled to himself before frowning. *Just another strike against me* Jim thought to himself *Why does he even want me?...why pick a surly detective over a decade older than him?* 

Jim opened the door to the loft. He could see the table was set for dinner. Whatever Blair was cooking smelled wonderful. Blair came out out of the room carrying a cassette tape in his hand which he popped into the stereo but did not turn on. He pointed to the table for Jim to sit down. 

He passed a note to Jim explaining that his voice was almost gone. Dinner passed quietly. Jim began to grow more and more concerned over the serious look on Blair's face. Blair was studying him...not taking his eyes off of him. Finally Jim couldn't take it anymore. 

"Ok Blair...spill it, what's wrong?" he already knew the answer but he figured he should get it out in the open...so that he could convince Blair that wanting a relationship with Jim was not worth it and would only hurt him. 

Blair scribbled a note to Jim. "I want you to promise that you will let me finish and will not run like this morning" Jim chagrined nodded his assent. Blair passed him another note that he obviously had written before they sat down to eat. It said; 

"Jim, I can't tell you what I want to say in words obviously, I get the feeling you would close yourself off anyway...so I've found a song to help me out...I figured you would be more receptive to it" Blair looked at Jim frankly. Jim could tell that Blair was trying to convey his honesty to him. Blair would let him know, in no uncertain terms, how he felt. 

Blair searched Jim's face for a moment before getting up to start the tape. 

> __  
> If you change your mind I'm the first in line  
>  honey I'm still free  
>  take a chance one me  
>  If you need me, let me know and I'll be around  
>  If you got no place to go when you're feeling down  
> 

Blair stopped the tape and pressed a note in Jim's hand. "I love you, I always will, will you let me try Jim?" 

*Oh, God he wants me...but I'm doing this for him* Jim looked away Blair sighed and put the tape to play again. 

> __  
> If your all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
>  honey I'm still free, take a chance on me  
>  gonna do my very best and it aint no lie  
>  if you put me to the test if you let me try  
> 

"Oh, Blair you don't want to be with me, what if I zone out again? I don't want to do that to you" *please I want so much to be with you, I don't know if I can fight this* "Blair, it wouldn't be fair to you...what if we can't even get past the kissing stage?" 

Blair heard in Jim's voice that he was torn. He cupped Jim's face in his hand and with his other hand traced the outline of Jim's jaw. He could feel Jim's jaw twitching below his fingers. He smiled to himself, realizing the battle was almost over. He put the tape to play again. 

> __  
> Oh, we can go dancing, we can go walking  
>  as long as we're together  
>  listen to some music, maybe just talk and  
>  get to know you better  
>  cause you know I've got, so much that I want to do  
>  when I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic  
>  you wanted to leave me there, afraid of a love affair  
>  but I think you know, that I can't let go  
> 

And he did know. Jim knew that Blair meant to be with him forever. And Blair was right that he was afraid. As if he could read his mind Blair passed him another note. 

"I'm afraid too Jim, but let's be afraid together" the word together was underlined several times. Jim gave one last effort. 

"Blair I-I love you...I don't want to disappoint you..to.." Blair shut him up the only way he could, he kissed him. *Oh God, I need him, please don't let me zone out again* was Jim's only thought. Blair mouthed "I love you" and put the tape to play again. 

> __  
> Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry  
>  I know I'm gonna get you  
>  you don't want to hurt me, baby don't worry  
>  I ain't gonna let you  
>  let me tell you now, my love is strong enough  
>  to last when things are rough  
>  its magic  
>  you say that I waste my time, but I can't get you off my mind  
>  no I can't let go, cause I love you so.  
> 

"I don't want you to let go" Jim whispered pulling Blair into his lap and hugging him. "Don't let go ever..." Jim's voice cracked. Blair hugged Jim to him and kissed him softly. 

It was enough for now  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.

Disclaimer:Jim and Blair belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. The song "Take a Chance on Me" belongs to ABBA. No money exchanged hands for this story. No copyright infringement intended. 'nuff said, on with the story. :-) 


End file.
